Fluffy (Chapter)
The Fifteenth chapter of Sins Venials follows "Fluffy", a host awoken too early by the Virtues. Plot Summary The chapter opens with Content and Joy, two Virtues, in a cave. The cave holds two "freezers", a term used to describe dormant Hosts. They are watching the two of them one for each, and Content leaves leaving Joy in charge of both for a little while. Joy accidentally cracks one of the freezers' ice, leading to him being prematurely awoken. He sees Joy return to Limbo and she leaves a gaping hole. The pre-host follows her into the hole. Upon arrival, he sees Labor and Joy. The host asks where they were, saying that his memory is fuzzy and the last thing he remembers is "putting on a weird glove". The two Virtues run away, looking for Chastity, their de facto leader. Chastity tells the Host he shouldn't be active yet. Content then runs looking for Chastity, saying she lost the host. It is at this point that Content decides that the host is now her pet, and henceforth names him Fluffy. Content explains the Virtues and herself to Fluffy. She then introduces him to Fast, who can't eat on his own. It is now Fluffy's job to force feed him. Meanwhile, the other Virtues are conspiring against Fluffy, trying to kill him and the Sins. Chastity doesn't allow this and stabs Labor through the head, who was conspiring against her. Some time passes. Back with Content and Fluffy, Content is trying to find a use for Fluffy for that day. She asks about preparing something for Sharing, who is currently on guard duty. Fluffy asks if Sharing and Content are dating, considering how often Content speaks of him. Content gets embarrassed and denies it, but we know it's true. Fluffy speaks to Modesty about his hiding of his form. Fluffy attempts to lift up Modesty's cloak to see his form, but Modesty stops him by pulling out his sword. Fluffy next drops in on Chastity, and tells her that she would be kinda cute if she stopped being so mopey. Chastity is making Sealing Stones out of a liquid. Chastity claims that the liquid is a lot like blood, and Fluffy gets scared away. As Sharing returns, Content declares "Sharing's back! Hiya!" and hugs him. After realizing Fluffy has seen this, she claims it is a "work appropriate greeting." Sharing apologizes for anything Content has put him through. Sharing tells Fluffy more about the Sins, and explains that he could meet them. Instead, he just keeps them in check, executing methods previously explained of Hosts never meeting the Sins. The chapter ends with Fluffy running. He runs into Sharing and reveals he is running from Content, who is trying to make him try on a bow. Sharing suggests sending Fluffy home, and promising him they will see each other again, if all goes as planned. Fluffy hasn't re-emerged yet, but he may be included in a future Arc. Category:Arcs